


Amiche intime

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: OriginalePrompt: F/F NuvoleParole: 323 WPS Office





	Amiche intime

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Originale  
> Prompt: F/F Nuvole  
> Parole: 323 WPS Office

Kalyn e Vivyan erano sempre state amiche intime, fin troppo probabilmente.  
Il sesso era il piacere più grande che una ragazza potesse provare, o almeno per le due universitarie era così, e per questo motivo erano solite raccontarsi a vicenda tutte le loro storie e tutti gli incontri occasionali. Entrambe sembravano non aspettare altro riportando a vicenda ogni piccolo dettaglio di quelle calde ed appassionante serate.  
Le due fanciulle ben presto avevano capito che non fossero attratte solo dagli uomini e i loro incontri si erano estesi anche al sesso femminile. A quel punto avevano finito per avvinarsi ancora di più di quanto già non lo fossero e il loro rapporto si solidificò in maniera incredibile.

Kalyn era distesa sotto il corpo di Vivyan cullata da quegli appassionati baci che come ogni volta la stavano travolgendo: era estasiata e inerme di fronte a quelle provocanti avance.  
Per lei era impossibile resistere all'amica: era la migliore.  
Nessun altro, uomo o donna che fosse, era riuscita a riscaldarla e farla gemere in quel con dei semplici baci. Quelle labbra erano le più esperte e morbide che la propria pelle avesse mai conosciuto e le aveva da sempre paragonate a delle sofficissime nuvole.  
Per la studentessa diventò tutto più intenso quando le dita della compagna incominciarono a sfiorarla nelle parti intime che ormai erano già completamente lubrificate.  
«No, ah... nhn, non ancora!» disse gemente mentre sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi a quel tocco sofficissimo.  
«Non posso fermarmi Kalyn,» sussurrò all’orecchio dell’altra «non quando sei così bagnata.» morse l’orecchio dell’amica rubandole un altro gemito mentre cominciò a palpare quella piccola e rigonfia sporgenza che non faceva altro che richiamare i suoi polpastrelli.  
Adorava muovere le dita in maniera lenta ma allo stesso tempo con quell’intensità che tanto piaceva alla dolce Kalyn e continuò senza fermarsi fino a quando l'altra non raggiunse l’orgasmo pronunciando un ultimo, forte e meraviglioso gemito che segnò la fine di quella calda serata.


End file.
